In The Darkness
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru calls Kikyo in. They decide to have a little fun in the dark. OroxOC lemon


**In the Darkness**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Here is another hot Orochimaru lemon for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru!**

"You needed me my lord?" Kikyo asked as she walked into the Sannin's bedroom.

"Yes, I just wanted to see your pretty face. Why don't you come over here?" Orochimaru asked. Kikyo walked over to her masters bed, then drew back a drape and lied down next to her boyfriend. He put an arm around her and closed the curtain. To Kikyo, it was pitch black, but the Sannin could still see a little bit. She cuddled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled as she listened to his heart beating. "You know, that beats for you and only for you." He flipped her over and placed his head to her chest. "Who does this beat for?"

"You and only you my love." she said. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to wrap her arms around him. He took a deep inhale of her hair.

"Mmmmm... strawberries." He said. Kikyo gasped a she felt her boyfriend latch his mouth onto her neck. She whimpered in pleasure as she felt his teeth scrape against her skin. He pulled back and smirked at the purple mark on her neck. He then pressed his lips to hers. She moved her arms bak behind his neck and he did the same thing. He pushed his tongue through her lips into her cavern, he tasted around, savoring the taste. She giggled and then began to suck on his tongue, causing him to smile. She released him and grabbed onto the front of his black tee shirt.

"This has to go."

"As you wish." He sat up and took off his shirt, the Sannin tossed it to the foot of the bed. She leapt on him and began to suck on his chest, leaving dark purple spots to stand out against his pale skin. He smiled as she sucked on a nipple, then blew on it, causing it to become hard. Kikyo did the same thing to the other one. She then lunged up onto his neck and began to suck on his sweet spot, causing him to moan slightly. He shuddered as he felt her warm mouth leave his skin, causing goose bumps to dance across his skin. She got up on him and straddled im, making the two lovers see eye to eye. He then began to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to moan softly. Oh how the snake master loved the sound of her voice. It was so light and it just seemed to float into his ears, but her moans and pants, they were erotic. They all caused his cock to jump a bit. In a flash, all of her clothes were gone, but she didn't mind. He moved down to her neck and began to suck, He chuckled as his uke tried to say his name, only to be interrupted by another moan. He pushed Kikyo onto her back and plunged his tongue into her belly button, causing her to suck in her stomach.

"If you're this good with your mouth, I'm afraid of what else you are capable of doing." She said between pants. The Sannin replied by spreading her legs. Kikyo moaned as Orochimaru rubbed a finger against her clit. He quickly took off his pants and boxers.

"My, my, my. You sure seem to be enjoying my work, just look at how wet you are." He said as he licked his finger clean, savoring the taste as if it was a delicacy. "Relax baby, this might hurt a bit." He said and she tried to relax as much as she could. The snake master then slowly pressed a finger into her burning core. She moaned out to him. He slowly thrust his finger in and out of her. "Damn... you're so tight." He said. "This will be you're first time, won't it?" She just nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smiled at her. "That is... unless you want more." He chuckled. She moaned as he added another finger, stretching her out a bit more. She winced as he added another finger. "Trust me baby, this will cause it to hurt less." She nodded, knowing that it was for her own good. He smiled and he slid an arm underneath her lower back and lifted her up to his awaiting lips. She shivered as she felt his hot breath tickle against the inside of her thighs. She started to moan as the Sannin licked her woman lips, then her clit. _'Her skin is so soft.'_ He thought. She moaned out louder as he applied some pressure to her clit with his tongue. He then thrust his tongue into her. She grabbed the sheets, her bright blue eyes were now nearly gray, dulled with lust, her eyes were halfway closed, and her breath came out in strangled pants. She nearly screamed as she felt him wiggle his tongue inside of her, then he began to eat her out ferociously. She groaned as she felt a heat beginning to form in her lower abdomen. He lunged his tongue for her spot and she screamed as she felt the warmth flood out of her. Orochimaru tried to catch as much as he could, but let some fall onto him, and left some on her for a lubricant. But there was still enough for the Otokage to savor.

"O...orochi...imaru..." She said, still panting.

"I know baby, I'll give it to you." He lied down on her and rubbed his tip against her clit. His golden eyes were now dulled with lust as well. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly thrust into her, sheathing his erection into her burning core, causing Kikyo to throw her head back and moan. "Ungh, you're still so tight."

"You're so thick!" The Sannin didn't move, he didn't want to hurt his lover. "I'm ready." She whispered. He pulled out, and then pushed back in, and he was thanked with a loud moan. He then began to pound into her viciously, causing more moans to come form Kikyo. The Otokage chuckled loudly as his uke desperately tried to yell his name. He pulled out to the tip, then shoved it all in to the hilt. He continued his vicious assault on her throbbing womanhood. Their hair clung to their shoulders and foreheads with sweat. He thrust at Kikyo's spot, making her back arch in pleasure. He continued to hit her spot. Her walls clenched onto his erection as she came, screaming. With the added tightness, Orochimaru released his precious seed into Kikyo. He pulled out of her and lied down next to the panting girl. He wrapped an arm around her in a tight hold as she began to drift to sleep. Because what happens in the darkness, **stays** in the darkness.


End file.
